Zombie Pigmen
Zombie Pigmen are neutral mobs that appear once in a flashback by Milky_Dad in the episode, "Trade Secrets". They are natives to the Nether and are quite friendly, unless provoked. History When Lord Server created the server the series takes place, either with the update in the beginning or not, the species was born. When Milky_Dad was imprisoned in the Nether after the fight against Gaylord Steambath , he searched for way out. But over time, his supplies became low and couldn't take the hostile environment much longer. When all seemed lost, he met a tribe of Zombie Pigmen who helped him escaped the Nether by taking him to a Nether Portal someone lost a while ago. After escaping, Milky_Dad often traded with the tribe using Ender chests belonging to the previous owner of the Nether portal with Overworld goods for Nether goods. It is unknown if he still keeps contact with them after he met N00bly, Snake, and Fart Garfunkel. Appearance and Personality The Zombie Pigmen all look like their game counterparts. Being more intelligent and sentinent than many other hostile mobs, and being based from their neutral game counterparts, they have more of a personality. They are the kind of like the NPCs of the Nether and, like the NPCs, are quite friendly, as they helped Milky_Dad escaped the Nether. However, unlike NPCs, they are not dumb, and are shown to be intelligent, as being able to know the Nether portal was the doorway out of the Nether and being able to use Ender chests. They are shown to be a warrior kind of group, due to their appearance, mostly with the swords. Like the NPCs of the Overworld and their game counterparts, they can probably be provoke to fight, but unlike the weak NPCs, they can fight back and do not need to hide or use a giant to fight for them. Due to one group only appearing in the series, it is assumed the species may live in groups/tribes, and may have alpha males to lead their group. Abilities Based off from their game counterparts, it is likely they are strong and fight in groups when one of their members is being threatened. It can be implied they're excellent sword-users. They are probably immune to fire and lava. They drop whatever their game counterparts drop when slain. In the series, they have been shown to be able to trade, in a way, and use chests. Due to being more intelliegent and sentinent, they may have more abilities than what is shown in the series, like being able to build. They can communicate with players, and probably NPCs too, due to being more sentinent than most hostile mobs. Trivia *Zombie Pigmen have shown to be sentinent, along with Witches and Endermen, meaning they can do other things than just look for and kill any players or NPCs they see, unlike other hostile mobs. They can also communicate with players and NPCs. *They may be related to the zombie species and/or pig species. *They are shown to be the only friendly Nether mob. Category:Minor Characters Category:Mobs